moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Raccoon City
Category:Locations | continuity = Resident Evil | image = | aliases = | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = The Hive; Raccoon City Hospital; Raccoon City Police Headquarters; Raccoon City Times | 1st = Resident Evil (2002) }} Raccoon City is a fictional city and a primary setting featured in the Resident Evil multimedia franchise. In film, it is first seen at the very end of the 2002 movie adaptation, Resident Evil. It also plays a role in the film's 2004 sequel, Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Description Raccoon City is a metropolitan city located somewhere in the Midwestern United States. Little is known about the city itself other than that it maintained all of the traditional utilities such as a police department, a fire department, a hospital and newspaper. The Umbrella Corporation maintained a heavy presence in Raccoon City. On the surface, Umbrella was a leader in the health care industry, and the leading manufacturer of medical technology. However, their applications also involved top-secret experimentation in the fields of genetics and bio-weaponry, which were carried out through a facility known as the Hive. In 2002, the volatile T-Virus was released, and quickly spread throughout the city. Law-enforcement agencies were unprepared and ill-equipped to deal with a crisis of such magnitude and the city was quickly overrun. A woman named Alice, awakened inside of the Raccoon City hospital shortly after the spread of the virus. She exited the hospital and walked into a tableau of immense devastation and violence. Resident Evil (2002) Points of Interest ; 1 Umbrella Way: This was the street address for the corporate world headquarters of the Umbrella Corporation. In addition to its executive offices, this was also where the Central Security Administration was based. Addressed revealed on Carlos Olivera's security I.D. ; Arklay Mansion: Arklay Mansion is a large manor house located in the Arklay Mountains outside the suburbs of Raccoon City. The mansion was owned by the Umbrella Corporation and served as the secret access to the company's underground top-secret research facility, the Hive. Umbrella appointed two of its top security specialists, Alice Abernathy and Spence Parks to oversee security at the mansion, making sure that nothing compromises the integrity of the Hive entrance. To maintain their cover identity, Umbrella arranged a fake wedding between the two, although Alice and Spence actually did become intimate with one another over the course of the job. ; The Hive: The Hive was a top-secret scientific research facility owned by the Umbrella Corporation. It specialized in bio-weaponry and was located in a massive underground facility just outside of Raccoon City. Entrance to the Hive was gained through an above-ground safe house mansion, which served as a security point and cover facility for Umbrella's secret operations. A hidden lift within the facility brought staff members to a rail station that descended more than half a mile underground. The Hive facility itself consisted of multiple levels and included a cargo bay station, numerous laboratories, a central computer chamber, and a utility corridor. Scientists working at the Hive had developed a biological agent known as the T-Virus. The T-Virus had the ability to reanimate dead tissue, transforming humans as well as animals into undead versions of their living selves. ; Raccoon City Hospital: The Raccoon City Hospital, was located in Raccoon City, and was one of the many such medical facilities owned by the international conglomerate, the Umbrella Corporation. Following the release of the T-Virus at the Hive, the sole female survivor, a woman named Alice, was brought to the hospital. She awakened in a sterile and cold medical bay with wires attached to her head. Removing the wires, she searched the hospital, but could not find any attending staff. She grabbed a lab coat and proceeded outside where she saw the streets of Raccoon City laid waste with debris and rubble. It became clear to her that the virus had spread and a newspaper headline declaring "The Dead Walk!" made her ready to continue the battle against the hordes of zombies that had overtaken the city. ; Raccoon City Police Headquarters: Raccoon City Police Headquarters was the base of operations for the Raccoon City Police Department (RPD). At the onset of the T-Virus outbreak, uniformed officers had to work overtime arresting people who were committing acts of extreme violence. Not realizing that these people were now zombies, the RPD did not take proper precautions when it came to detaining them. As such, several officers were bitten, thus spreading the virus even further. One rogue cop, Jill Valentine, knew the exact nature of what was happening. She walked into the main waiting are of the building and opened fire on several suspects - all zombies, shooting them in the head. Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) ; Raccoon City Times: The Raccoon City Times was a newspaper publication based out of Raccoon City. At the start of the zombie outbreak in the early 2000s, journalists reported the alarming news of the incident. A September 24th, 2002 edition of the paper, boasting the headline, "The Dead Walk!", could be found hanging from some of the debris in the devastated ruins of the city. Residents * Alfonso Warner * Alice Abernathy * Anna Bolt * Chad Kaplan * Ella Fontaine * Johnny-Wayne Carlson * Matt Addison * J.D. Salinas * James Shade * Lisa Addison * Mariano Rodriguez * Olga Danilova * Rain Ocampo * Spence Parks * Vance Drew Notes * The exact location of Raccoon City is never made clear in either the video game or the movie franchise. It is known to be located somewhere in the Midwestern United States. * The final scenes of Raccoon City from the end of Resident Evil were filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. IMDB; Resident Evil (2002); Filming locations. * Resident Evil gives the impression that the Hive may actually be located outside of Raccoon City, rather than within the city limits itself. * In the video game series, Raccoon City was destroyed in 1998 by the Umbrella Corporation to cover up their involvement in the release of the T-Virus. * Prior to the spread of the T-Virus contagion, the population of Raccoon City in 2002 was 853,200. Resident Evil (2002); Revealed on an Umbrella Corporation computer screen. See also External Links * * Raccoon City at the Resident Evil Wiki References ---- Category:Cities Category:Resident Evil (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004)/Miscellaneous